Wingin' It (LMF version)
Lammy arrives at the airport via cab to go on a vacation with her flowery suitcase. Lammy laughs nervously as she arrives. Unfortunately, she has a fear of flying. Just the sight of an airplane makes her vomit, so she decides to go back home. She ends up getting pushed into the airport by a cart full of luggage pushed by Patrick Star. Inside the airport Wavey, the airport security guard, searches Cro-Marmot, a passenger for any metal items. Patrick walks through the metal detector, setting it off. Wavey responds to this, but mistakes a soda machine for Patrick. While Patrick uses a Bowie knife to open a can of soda, Wavey handcuffs and pepper sprays the vending machine,but he was stuck with the vending machine. As the plane gets ready for takeoff, Petunia realizes she drank too much soda and has to go to the bathroom. Lammy watches Mime, a flight attendant, demonstrate the safety procedures of the plane. She takes the manual and sees the dangers and fates of the passengers, including an ocean landing, a shark attack, and Godzilla. In her fright, Lammy gets queasy and needs a barfbag. Unfortunately Flamey is using them for puppets, so Lammy rushes to the bathroom. Meanwhile, as Patrick works intently at his typewriter, Mime reminds him to stow items away when they're taking off. The plane's clear for takeoff and Smarty, the pilot, flies them off. Patrick calls someone on his cell phone, which interferes with the controls of the plane, causing turbulence. As the plane begins shaking, Patrick is thrown all over the bathroom, vomiting all over the place. Patrick hangs up the phone and the plane stops shaking. Petunia, still desperate to use the bathroom, rushes in as soon as Lammy leaves. Her OCD kicks in when she sees Lammy's vomit all over and Petunia tries to get out. She can't do this, however, because Mime parked a food cart right in front of the door, blocking her in. As Flamey takes a nap, Patrick yawns and decides to lean back in his chair. His seat seems stuck, so Patrick gives it a hard push. Unfortunately because Flamey's tray table is down, he is cut in half when Patrick forces his seat back. Lammy, seeing what happened, calls for service. She tries to tell Mime that Flamey is dead, but Mime, not understanding Lammy's choked out words motions for her to be quiet so Flamey can sleep. Inside the bathroom, Petunia finishes cleaning Lammy's vomit and flushes the paper towel down the toilet. Her deodorizer gets pulled downwards by the force of the sucking air, but she manages to pull herself back. She goes to the sink to wash her hands, but air begins getting sucked down the sink as well. She's not able to fight it this time and gets sucked through the drain, causing her organs to spill out into the sink before getting sucked down as well. Patrick begins using a lot of high tech appliances which let out signals strong enough to interfere with Spongebob's TV while he's watching a Robot movie. The signals also cause further turbulence, much to Smarty's annoyance. Smarty goes into the cabin to tell Patrick not to use any electronic devices while in flight, but he gets diced by the food cart when the plane tilts forward. Patrick, seeing Smarty's fate, takes all five parachutes, opens the escape door, and jumps out. Uncontrolled decompression occurs and all the passengers, except Flamey and Lammy, get sucked out the door. As Patrick falls he pulls the cords on each parachute, but since he's not wearing any of the parachutes over both shoulders, he loses all five of them. As Sandy Cheeks is falling, she manages to grab one of the open parachutes. She believes that she's safe until she gets shredded by the propellers of the plane. As Mime is about fall to his death, the wind pressure makes his facial skin inflate like a parachute. Back in the airplane, Lammy has to conquer her fear of flying by landing the plane. Patrick keeps falling until he lands on his feet and crushes his legs, where he is then crushed by one of his machines. Mime gently floats down and lands on the ground. The wind picks up his skin like a kite and he flies off a cliff and gets caught in some tree branches. Mime has to tear the skin off his face and falls, bumps on the sharp rocks, and tumbles to safety. He's relieved until the landing plane's wheel runs over him. Lammy still pulls the steering wheel to slow down the plane and it rolls into the ocean. She opens the door, releasing an inflatable chute. As she tries to slide down, her quills pop the chute and she falls in the water. She lands safely in the water and sighs in relief. Suddenly, a shark attacks Lammy and chews her roughly, until a loud roar scares him. The shark spits Lammy out and quickly swims away while Lammy cries in pain and fear. Godzilla roars again and Lammy was screaming loud in terror before the episode ends. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images